User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 15: War in Our Blood
'''War in Our Blood '''is the fifteenth and penultimate chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". This chapter is badass. Enjoy. War in Our Blood After our meeting with Ptolemy, Pale and I prepared to finish this war. Ptolemy wanted people, but he will never have peace. There can only be war, or victory. Despite our small number of people, we knew that we could win. Numbers don't always tell the full story. We went back to the Abandoned Prison to see if we could find anything valuable. There was a decent amount of weapons, and we took everything. I noticed that my old Yahar'gul attire had been taken, but my iron gauntlet, helmet, and boots were still there. I found my Burial Blade and Piercing Rifle, so I was ready for combat. I also decided to look for a new outfit, since I didn't want to wear my prisoner clothes anymore. I found a gray, caped coat similar to the one that Henriett wears, but the cape is longer, and I decided to wear it. I was ready for action. Ptolemy will pay for betraying me. We set out, ready for war. We decided to go straight back to Ptolemy's fortress, and attack at nightfall. The Lancers always let their guard down at nighttime, so that should make this easier. We hid in the nearby forest, and waited. I was very impatient, but I had no choice but to wait for the right time to attack. When it was the right time, we snuck into the fort, and took out all of the guards on the walls quickly and quietly. After that was done, I shot my Piercing Rifle up into the sky. I wanted Ptolemy to know I was coming for him. When the Lancers retaliated, we cut them down quickly. I then rushed into the building. I found Ptolemy in the same room that our meeting was in earlier. He was ready. Ptolemy: I knew that you would come for me. Harold: This time, no one will retreat. Ptolemy: I agree. We fought aggressively. Ptolemy seemed better than in our previous battles. He seemed to use random objects as weapons much less than before. I transformed my Burial Blade, and tried to cut Ptolemy's legs, but he dodged my attack. Our fight continued, and neither of us seemed to slow down as the fight progressed. I slashed Ptolemy's legs with my scythe, and he dropped to his knees. He dropped his sword, knowing that he was defeated. He accepted his fate, and leaned over. Harold: I've waited a long time for this. I slashed down at Ptolemy's head, and yelled as I did it. He had his eyes closed, not wanting to see his death coming. Credits I can't tell if I'm getting worse at describing the climactic final duel of the fanfiction. Tell me what you think in the comments. Chapter 16 will be out tomorrow. Category:Blog posts